Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is generally known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,908 issued to Tuttle in 1993 describes a finishing element for semiconductor wafers, having a face shaped to provide a constant, or nearly constant, surface contact rate to a workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer in order to effect improved planarity of the workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,867 to Schultz et al. issued in 1993 describes an apparatus for planarizing semiconductor wafers which in a preferred form includes a rotatable platen for polishing a surface of the semiconductor wafer and a motor for rotating the platen and a non-circular pad is mounted atop the platen to engage and polish the surface of the semiconductor wafer. Fixed abrasive finishing elements are known for polishing. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,245 to Callinan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,855 to Robinson, and WO 98/06541 to Rutherford.
An objective of polishing of semiconductor layers is to make the semiconductor layers as nearly perfect as possible.